doctrineoflabyrinthsfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix and Malkar
Felix's relationship with villain and antagonist Malkar Gennadion (and his relationship with Mildmay) underpin almost all of the events of the ''Doctrine of Labyrinths ''series. Felix's trauma incurred at the hands of Malkar is referenced more heavily than any other trauma Felix experiences, and it colours all of his interactions in all four books. Malkar returns repeatedly as an antagonist not just to Felix, but to other characters as well. History Felix was purchased in Pharaohlight as a child prostitute by Malkar at the age of 14. Malkar too Felix out of Melusine and brutally trained him into court manners and habits, destroying his Simside accent. Malkar also trained his magic, which included many heretical forms of magic frowned upon in other circles and schools. Felix was tortured and raped repeatedly by Malkar, and anyone Malkar handed Felix off to. Felix was with Malkar for 6 years. Malkar gives Felix the cover story that he explain himself and his appearance as Caloxan. Felix finds this ironic later, while in Corambis. Sexual Relationship Felix was repeatedly raped by Malkar (both historically and in the canon). That rape was always sadistic, requiring Felix's pain and sometimes outright combined with torture, humiliating and used to underpin magical workings. Felix was, more than once, given to other people to have relations with them as 'payment' or entertainment. Felix describes himself as Malkar's 'molly-toy.' Due to this, Felix develops a distaste for being dominated, despite naturally identifying as a martyr (submissive) in ''Corambis. ''Until the end of ''Melusine, ''he can tolerate bottoming, but he doesn't enjoy it much. After he is raped again in ''Melusine ''to destroy the Virtu, Felix becomes a top, and a destructive, damaging tarquin (dominant). This lasts until ''Corambis. '' Magic and Magical Training Felix considers his magic badly trained because of Malkar. Malkar trained Felix in meditation. Felix knows almost nothing about all of the mainstream religions and their practices. He wasn't taught by his Keeper or Lorenzo, but Malkar in particulary openly disdained all religion. Malkar has an ability to speak directly into Felix's mind via telepathy. When Gideon does this in ''The Virtu, ''Felix's initial response is hostility. When breaking the Virtu, Malkar uses Felix's body - via raping him - to forcefully access his magic, and then uses Felix's magic to destroy the Virtu. Felix compares the spell to repeatedly hitting the Virtu with a magical hammer. Discipline Felix notably regrets having a rebellious and strong-willed nature, because of the way Malkar would punish or treat him in order to force him to obey. Felix was never allowed to triumph in anything, around Malkar. Malkar attempted to beat Felix's natural curiosity out of him, but this returned when Felix was no longer under his direct influence. Malkar changed Felix's Simside accent into a perfect, upper class Marathine court accent. (Felix will very rarely slip back into Simside when extremely distressed). In addition, he tortured Felix - specifically his hands - for his bad habit of locking his fingers together when nervous or stressed. In The Books Category:Relationships Category:Magic Category:Sex